Kakraphoon Island (Emerald)
Kakraphoon Island is an outpost island located in the . There are three known routes from this island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings ;Fort :Forty-Two ;Shipyard :Now What ;Dusted buildings : (iron monger) :Dirk Gently (iron monger) :So Long and Thanks for All the Clothes (tailor) :Zaphod's Baghlahs (shipyard) ;Iron monger :IM At The End Of Sage History Kakraphoon Island was originally located on the Sage Ocean. A rock that can be found near a masuyite/cactus cluster directly southeast of the docks bears an inscription that reads, "This island were fashioned by Sophocles". Kakraphoon is most likely named after Kakrafoon, a fictional location in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. The first shoppe to be built on the island was an ironmonger named Dirk Gently. Around September 12, 2007 it was dusted to make room for a shipyard shoppe named The Bistromast. This one dusted under the control of Barnabas the Pale on October 21, 2007. After this a shipyard by the name of Zaphod's Baghlahs was built which dusted in January 2009. Blockades 2007-04-21: Hell's Wrath colonized the island in a four round sinking blockade against Candy Coated Chaos and Passive Aggression. 2007-06-30: The island was successfully defended against the attack of Admiral Finius' Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness 2007-07-07: The island was successfully defended against Shadows Of Sage in a five round non-sinking blockade 2007-08-12: Hell's Wrath successfully defended the island from the attack of Raving Notion in a four round non-sinking blockade. 2007-08-19: Hell's Wrath successfully defended the island once again from the attack of Raving Notion in a five round non-sinking blockade. 2007-09-22: Barnabas the Pale took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. 2007-09-29: Barnabas the Pale successfully defended the island from the attack of Raving Notion in a three round sinking blockade. 2007-10-20: Barnabas the Pale successfully defended the island once more from the attack of Ghostly Intentions in a three round sinking blockade. 2007-10-27: Fearless Privateers took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade. 2007-11-18: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round non-sinking blockade. 2008-03-01: Good Grief took control of the island in a five round non-sinking blockade. 2008-04-19: Shadows Of Sage attacked and gained control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. Blackhearted also dropped a chest, but did not win any rounds. }} 2008-06-14: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. 2008-07-28: Kakraphoon Island was transferred to Unseen University 2008-09-27: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Vargas the Mad and his flag The Enlightened in a five round sinking blockade. 2009-01-10: A Few Good Men took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. 2009-01-31: Wild Twisted Fun took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. 2009-02-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Skull n Crossbones and Shadows Of Sage in a four round sinking blockade. 2009-02-22: Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. 2009-03-01: Wild Twisted Fun regained control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. 2009-04-06: The island was transferred to Off The Deep End 2009-06-20: Unwanted Attention attacked and gained control of the island in a five round blockade. Tea and Strumpets also dropped a chest, but did only managed to win 2 rounds. 2009-11-01: Vertically Challenged attacked and gained control of the island in a three round blockade where Unwanted Attention did not defend. Both Wild Twisted Fun and League of Light also dropped a chest, but did not win any rounds. 2010-01-16: Eternal Glory attacked and gained control of the island in a three round blockade. 2010-07-04: Pyx Lax Dax attacked and gained control of the island in a four round blockade from League of Light. Fruity Lexia also dropped a chest, but only managed to win one round. 2010-07-10: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Fruity Lexia in a three round blockade. 2010-07-31: The island was successfully defended from the attack of The Enlightened in a four round blockade. 2010-10-09: The Enlightened attacked and gain control of the island when Pyx Lax Dax did not defend. 2010-10-16: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Notorious in a three round sinking blockade. 2010-10-23: Notorious attacked and gained control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. 2010-12-11: Black Veil attacked and gained control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. 2010-12-18: Notorious attacked and gained control of the island in a three round sinking blockade.